fnaffandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Mangle
Mangle (Toy Foxy) to jeden z nowych robotów w grze Five Nights at Freddy's 2. Pojawia się jako nowsza wersja Pirata Foxy'ego. Wygląd Mangle jest prawie gołym metalowym szkieletem. Twardy plastik posiada tylko na pierwszej głowie, kokardzie, łapach przednich i tylnych. Kokarda jest ciemno-różowa. Łapy (prócz jednej przedniej, która jest czarna) są białe. Posiada także czerwone paznokcie. Oprócz łap, biała jest również głowa Mangle. Uszy są w środku jasno-różowe, taką samą kolorystykę ma górna część pyszczka, oraz łaty dookoła oczu. Ma czerwoną szminkę. Ciemniejszy odcień malinowej barwy jest na jej policzkach. Oczy (po jednym w każdym łbie) są złote jak u starszej wersji lisa. Oko prawe posiada głowę "główną", zaś lewe - głową dodatkową. Ma ostre zęby, a z całego szkieletu zwisają kable. Druga głowa ma tylko jeden rząd zębów. Miejsce na drugie oko w głównym łbie jest puste, lecz czasami widać tam małą kropeczkę. Lokacje Zaczyna w Dziecięcej Zatoczce, gdzie leży na podłodze. Potem idzie przez Zakątek Nagród, a tam zwisa z sufitu tak samo jak w Arenie Gier. Idzie przez Halę Główną i patrzy od dołu kamery. Zwisa w korytarzu przed biurem. Następnie jest w Pokój Imprez 1, i widać tam tylko jej drugą głowę i ucho. Kolejnym pomieszczeniem jest Pokój Imprez 2. Tam widać ją całą. Potem przechodzi przez Prawy Szyb Wentylacyjny. Po zapaleniu światła w prawym otworze widać głowę animatronika. Należy wtedy założyć maskę by nie zostać zaatakowanym. Zachowanie Działa tak samo jak nowsze animatroniki. Gracz może zauważyć Mangle po zapaleniu światła w prawej wentylacji. Wydaje zakłócenia radiowe, co pozwala ją zidentyfikować. Wystarczy wtedy założyć maskę i poczekać aż dźwięki ustaną. Kiedy gracz zignoruje animatronika to wejdzie do biura i będzie zwisać z sufitu. Zaatakuje gracza za którymś razem, kiedy wejdzie i wyjdzie z kamery. Ciekawostki * Mangle przechodzi przez największą ilość lokacji. * Bardzo rzadko może pojawić się już w pierwszej nocy. * Podczas pobytu w Arenie Gier, oczy Mangle stają się czarne. * Mówi się, że szumy radiowe wydawane przez Mangle mogą być próbą skontaktowania się z policją. * Mangle tak samo jak Freddy, Foxy, Chica, Puppet i Balloon Boy ma swój odpowiednik jako Phantom w Five Nights at Freddy's * Gdy Mangle jest w dziecięcej zatoczce widać jej wypadnięte drugie oko a gdy znika oko także znika. * "Druga głowa" Mangle jest najprawdopodobniej pozostałością po papudze. * Jest podejrzewana o The Bite of '87. * Mangle jest Toy'ową wersją Foxy'ego. * Mangle znaczy po duńsku brakujący a po angielsku pokierszowany. * Mangle jest prawdopodobnie jednym z najbardziej zniszczonych animatronów. * Według trybu nocy niestandardowej Ladies Night we FNaF 2, Mangle jest kobietą. Galeria Mangle 1.png|Mangle w Dziecięcej Zatoczce Mangle 2.png|Mangle w Zakątku Nagród Mangle 3.png|Mangle w arenie gier Mangle 4.png|Mangle w holu głównym Mangle special.png|Mangle w Pokoju Imprez 1 Mangle 6.png|Mangle w korytarzu przed biurem Mangle 7.png|Mangle w korytarzu przed biurem wraz z Foxy'm Mangle 5.png|Mangle w Pokoju Imprez 2 Mangle4.jpg|Mangle w prawej wentylacji Mangle 8.png|Mangle wychodzi z wentylacji w biurze Mangle 9.png|Mangle w biurze MangleJumpscare.gif|Jumpscare Mangle en:Mangle Przypisy Nawigacja Kategoria:Główne Postacie Kategoria:Animatroniki Kategoria:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Kategoria:Kobiety